Episode list
Write the first paragraph of your article here. The adventures Night of no tomorrow In their first adventure in the Realm of Dungeons and Dragons, the kids meet the legendary Merlin the Wizard who says he cannot get them back to their birth world. Presto decides to stay behind and become his apprentice, while the rest head toward the town of Helix in hopes gaining a clue to a way home. *Note: Tiamat’s first appearance Eye of the beholder The kids run into a knight named Sir John, and asks for his help in defeating the Beholder, a demon who guards a portal to earth,. The kids, however, are unaware that the roots of Sir John’s cowardice runs deep. *note: the first time a portal to earth is seen) The Hall of bones While battling a group of Simian bats sent by Venger, the kids find the magical power that grants their weapons power is fading. Dungeonmaster sends the kids on a quest to find the Hall of Bones which contains the skull of power, that could renew their weapons. However, Venger manages to steal the weapons, not knowing their power is fading, to use against the only creature in the Realm who can destroy him. Tiamat, Queen of Dragons. *note: Tiamat’s second appearance Valley of the Unicorns Uni is taken prisoner by the evil wizard, Kelek, who seeks the powers of Unicorns to overthrow his master. To stop him, they must seek the aid of Kelek’s target, Venger himself. *note: kelek was made into a figurine for the DD role playing game, being one of the few Dungeons and Dragons characters to make an appearance on the cartoon. In search of the Dungeonmaster While in the forest of know trees seeking information on leaving the Realm, the kids learn that their guide, the Dungeonmaster, has been captured by Warduke, who plans on turning him over to Venger. Beauty and the bogbeast Dungeonmaster sends the kids to find the river that rains upside down, which grants passage to other worlds. Eric gets himself into trouble with a mysterious flower that transforms him into a grotesque creature. *note: this episode has the kids returning home for the first time The prison without walls The kids find themselves seeking the aid of the spellbinder, Lukion, who was imprisoned by Venger long ago, for Lukion has the power to send them home via a secret that Venger wants for himself. Servant of evil The kids are celebrating Bobby’s 9th birthday in the Realm when Venger’s lizardmen take them prisoner. Bobby, being away from the group at the time, escapes, leaving him to free his friends from the Prisone of Agony, with the help of one of Venger’s minions. Quest of the skeleton Warrior. Danger awaits the young ones when Dungeonmaster tells them of a powerful magical object capable of sending them home. Only their greatest fears and Venger stand in their way. The garden of Zinn Bobby is scratched by a sea demon and falls ill. Unable to undo the work of nature, Dungeonmaster tells them of the Garden of Zinn, which contains the cure, unaware that Queen Zinn has her own reasons for helping them. The Box A Realm quake unearths a mysterious box that Dungeonmaster tells the children can set them free, if they can free the owner, Zandora, from her eternal imprisonment by Venger. *note: This is the second time the children return to earth , and we also learn that their weapons, magical in nature, have no power on earth. Tiamat’s third appearance The lost children Lost children in the Realm with a ship are the key to a ride home, if the young ones can free the leader from Venger, who wants the ship for himself. Presto spells disaster Presto casts one of the most powerfull spells ever to save his friends. Problem is it did too good a job. Sending them to a land and facing enormous danger, leaving him and Uni behind to find them. The girl who dreamed tomorrow A young girl from earth with a strange power finds herself in the Realm and the target of Venger who wants her power for himself, jeopardizing the young ones chance to reach a portal home, one created by Venger himself. Bobby finds himself bonding with the new young one. *note: second time we see a portal to earth The Treasure of Tardos The kids face their most dangerous task yet, to stop an evil half demon half dragon that can destroy the Realm and keep them from ever reaching home. Their only chance is to ally themselves with Venger, the one who created the monster. *note: This episode features DragonBane, the one plant known to bring down even the most powerful of Dragons, including Tiamat, Venger’s deadliest enemy. Also we learn that DungeonMaster long ago, made a mistake… Venger. City at the edge of Midnight Children from different worlds, including earth are being kidnapped and enslaved by a demon called the Nightwalker. It’s up to the kids to save them, including an old friend. *note: We learn that the kids ended up in the Realm on a Sunday, and on earth it is still Sunday night. Months have passed in the Realm for them, but mere hours earth time. We see a glimpse of life on earth briefly. A friend of Bobby’s appears in the Realm. The Traitor The young ones befriend a city of cloud bears, under attack from Venger’s Orc army who wants an element called the heart stone that he is powerless against. Meanwhile, Hank and Bobby are captured by Venger. Hank returns without Bobby, and Sheila learns that he lied about escaping, causing a rift between the kids. Day of the Dungeonmaster Telling off Dungeonmaster for not showing up sooner, Eric claims he can do a better job as a Dungeonmaster, which makes Dungeonmaster decide to grant Eric his powers while he takes a rest. He sends them on their way to Dark Haven which contains a book that can open a portal home. Having magical powers now, Eric is the only one who can do it. But Venger wants the book too, and will stop at nothing to get it. *note: third time we see a portal to earth. The Last illusion A young illusionist who may possess the way home, is imprisoned by Venger, forced to do his bidding. Presto finds himself strangely attracted to her as they seek to find her and free her from Venger. note: Tiamat’s fourth appearance, even though it was an illusion The Dragon’s graveyard The kids’�closest chance ever to get home is ruined when Venger destroys the portal inches from them. Finally having enough, the kids try to convince Tiamat to help them destroy Venger once and for all! * notes: Fourth time we see a portal to earth. The fifth and final appearance of Tiamat. This episode, detaling an example of contemplating killing, was nearly shelved and never produced. Venger is revealed to being closer to DungeonMaster than was ever thought possible. The weapons the kids were given came from Tiamat’s lair, and seem to be unbeatable while at their source. This particular episode has often been regarded as a fan favorite. The child of the Stargazer A thousand years ago, a great city became under the rule of a demon queen, now a prophecy regarding the celestial appearance of starfall, can end her reign forever, if the young ones can deliver the child of the stargazer in time, while Diana finds herself having feelings for the stargazer. *note: fifth time we see a portal home. The Dungeon at the Heart of Dawn A myterious box opened by Eric sends a signal to evil personified, who immediatley returns to the Realm to find DungeonMaster still alive along with young pupils. He seeks out Venger, who shockingly calls him Master, but is unable to convince the nameless one he has not failed. Facing destruction, he sacrifices his powers to escape to the underworld, while DungeonMaster mysteriously is losing his own powers. Desperate, he uses most of his power and the power of the kids’ weapons to fight off the nameless evil, but the being is too powerful. Dungeonmaster then transports himself and the kids to the underworld, with dead weapons and little power left of his own, Dungeonmaster asks for their help to cross to the underworld center, where he can restore his powers and theirs. Venger, furious over his own downfall , follows them, lusting for revenge. *note: This episode left many question. Who the hell was that? What about the rest of the Realm? How much of it burned? Why could the evil one’s name not be spoken aloud? The Time lost Venger finds a way to rid himself of the young ones forever by tampering with Earth’s history, if they never existed, all their efforts in the Realm would never have happened. He enlists the aid of a Nazi pilot from earth’s past to achieve his goal. *note: This was another controversial episode. The animators decided not to use the original swastika has planned, so they substituted it with another. The third known earthling appears in the Realm. A portal to earth is seen, but its earth’s past, years before the young ones were born. A portal is mentioned but not seen. The Odyssey of the twelth Talisman The kids are searching for a powerful talisman, one that must be destroyed, not knowing a young boy now possesses it and its destructive power. Eric finds a friend. *note: Venger makes a surprise visit toward the end of this episode The Citadel of Shadow. Sheila frees a young girl from a cave, unaware she is, Kareena, the sister of Venger, who is just as evil as he his, and wants back a ring he took from her the source of her powers, one of two which can send the young ones home. Learning the kids possess the other, she wants them both to gain absolute power. *note: So we learn that Dungeonmaster had two children, not one, both who became evil. Can’t help but wonder what would have happened if Kareena gained both rings. Kareena was to become a new villain for the young ones to face, but was never seen again. She was named after Karen, a producer of the tv series. The winds of Darkness An evil being called the Darkling makes an appearance every 33 years when the moons are eclipsed, claiming 3 victims for 3 nights. When the thousandth victim is claimed, darkness will devour all light in the Realm forever. Only the light bearer can stop him. The kids must find the light bearer, for Hank was taken by the Darkling, leaving the kids without a leader, and only one more victim is needed to complete the Darkling’s plan. *note: The Light bearer has a history with DungeonMaster who is myteriously blamed for ruining the light bearer’s life long ago. What that was, no one knows. Cave of the Faerie Dragons The kids befriend a group of small faerie dragons, whose Queen has been captured by King Varon, who wants the faerie Dragon’s treasure for himself. The treasure contains a magical item that can send the kids home. *note: The last episode and the final time we see a portal home. The final words were spoken by DungeonMaster: “For home is a reflection of the heart, a reflection you are now beginning to understand” Requiem Hundreds if not thousands of people remember the kids finally getting home. Where is this final episode? I remember it clear as day. Well, to those of us who are the die hard fans, we know better. The episode is often confused with The Box, where they did get home briefly. This episode was scripted but never produced. CBS, being very selfish, cancelled the series mid season, never giving the animators the chance to do something they always wanted to do with a cartoon that had rarely ever been done. Give the show a series finale, or an opening for a new season. Venger finally has had enough. He bargains with DungeonMaster. If he were to abandon the children, they would ultimatley fail and he would not help them. If they win, they would find the cenotaph at the edge of the Realm along with the Key. If they failed, their lives would be forfeit and their weapons his. DungeonMaster agrees. Venger offers his help, to send them home, but they refuse. They eventually part ways, split on accepting the offer, the other 3 saying no. They finally end up at the cenotaph together and trust in each other will either save them or doom them. The series was to end on a choice of returning home or remaining to stay in the Realm to fight more evil, continue the adventure. The decision, theirs to make. If the show had continued, they would have left the Realm, but not make it home, instead, a new world, with a female DungeonMaster would be on the other side ready to guide them. Section heading Write the second section of your article here.